Klaine sweet moments
by OTPs and ABCs
Summary: Random scenes of Blaine and Kurt being romantic together


His sheets were soft and cool like they were when they had just been washed. Blaine's bed was perfect. Not only because it was comfortable and always neat, but because Blaine made it perfect. The DVD player was set up and ready to go, the movie had been picked out, the blankets were warm, and the love of his life was downstairs making popcorn. Kurt Hummel was extremely content at that moment in time. After a few minutes he started to sing. Nothing special, just an old song he had sung with his mother before she died. He looked up to see Blaine staring at him and smiling.

"Blaine, how long have you been standing there?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"Not long" Blaine said as he sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Why didn't you say something when you walked in?" Kurt wanted to know.

"I was going to but you looked so precious I stopped myself, then you started to sing and…" He looked at Kurt who was smiling and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead. He got up and put the movie in the DVD player, then pushed play. As the opening credits end, and Its _A Wonderful Life _starts , Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, and that's how they stayed throughout the entire thing.

…

"I should probably leave now" Kurt unwillingly admitted. The last thing he wanted to do was leave.

"No don't go" Blaine said into his shoulder. He possessively wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips.

"It's almost 9:00 and I have to be home at 10:00pm." He pointed out.

"It will probably only take you 45 minutes to get home, so until 9:15 your all mine."

"Knowing my luck, I'll probably be late for curfew" Kurt said frowning.

"Then tell Burt its my fault" well that solved that. Kurt not one to complain (sarcasm) happily snuggled back into Blaine's outstretched arms. He could feel Blaine's warm breath next to his hear as Blaine started singing. What started out as humming turned into the chorus of _Hopelessly Devoted _an octave lower. Kurt smiled. He waited till the song was finished, then looked at his Calvin Klein watch. It was 9:01.

"Blaine as much as I hate doing this, I really have to go home."

"I know" Blaine said frowning. He let go of his boyfriend's hips so that he could stand up. Blaine helped Kurt gather all his belongings before walking him to the front door. They shared one last sweet kiss, before Kurt got into his car and drove away.

…..

When Kurt got home, Burt Hummel was sitting in an armchair waiting for him.

"Your late" he informed his son.

"Dad it's 10:03, besides I had to drive slower than I would have liked because of the ice"

"Yeah well don't let it happen again. Next time leave a bit earlier" he advised.

"Sure dad" was all that Kurt said. He was starting to realize how tired he was. Now that he was out of Blaine's arms, he felt strangely drained. He started walking towards his room when his dad said

" I love you Kurt" it was simple,

" I love you too dad" Kurt smiled. There were only three people he needed to hear those three words from: his dad, Blaine, and himself.

…

Blaine's kitchen was huge. Kurt sat on the granite countertop picking flour out of his nails while Blaine sat on the island wearing an apron that said "kiss the chef" Blaine hoped down from the counter and crossed the room, Kurt scratching at his nails didn't notice Blaine until his lips were at Kurt's neck. His breathing stopped immediately. He looked down at the adorable curly haired boy whom he loved and smiled. Blaine still had dough all over him, including his hair. They had just made cookies, another failed attempt at teaching Blaine how to bake.

"Kurt will you promise me something?" Blaine asked suddenly very serious.

"Yeah what is it babe?" He was curious, Blaine was the more lighthearted of them both.

"Just promise you won't ever leave me" Blaine's eyes pleaded. Kurt was baffled. How could he ever leave the one he loved? Why would Blaine even think about that?

"I'll never leave you Blaine, you know that. What's wrong?" he had a million questions to ask.

"I know, its just…whenever I see your gorgeous face I think how could I be this lucky? Why is Kurt settling for me when he's and angel and I'm well…me." Blaine gushed. Kurt waited until Blaine was calmer, then he pulled Blaine to him and kissed his forehead.

"We're both lucky. And there's no way I could settle for you since you're my other half." The answer seemed to make Blaine happy because he changed the subject.

"The cookies smell great" Blaine noted. The cookies! Kurt had forgotten about them. He sniffed the air greedily wanting the sweet smell of baked goods to flow through his nostrils. He must have looked happy because Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek. Kurt jumped down from the counter and hugged Blaine. Hugging turned in to rocking back and forth, which turned into waltzing. There they were, waltzing in the middle of the Anderson's kitchen, to imaginary violins, while the cookies burnt.

…..

"Did you like it? He asked Blaine. He had just sung _People _by the one and only Barbra. It was intended to be his go to audition piece if needed. He had sung in front of his boyfriend before of course, them both being Warblers at one point, but nothing he'd ever sung had mattered this much.

"That was amazing. Y-you blew me away" Kurt doubted that. Blaine had the voice of a god. Then again, he knew he wouldn't lie to him about something this important.

"Really?" Kurt wanted to be certain. Blaine nodded.

"Yes" he said matter of factly

"Good. Because she's so legendary and I would hate to put shame upon the song." he admitted.

"Kurt, you have the voice of an angel. You hit every note! There's no way you could put shame to _any _song." And Blaine meant this.

"Thanks" Kurt said as he hugged the other boy.

…...

Dear Kurt,

By the time you get this, I'll already be gone. My dad got transferred, and the entire family is moving. Friday was my last day at Dalton and we spent the weekend packing, that's why I couldn't come over. Also it's because I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want your beautiful face full of tears because leaving is painful enough. You've made me so happy Kurt. I though I'd never find you, and I did. But now I have to let you go. By tomorrow I'll be in Washington, and miserable. You mean the world to me Kurt, you are my world, and I have no idea how I'm expected to function without you, it's like living wit Hough oxygen. Will you promise me one thing? Do what you want to do Kurt, follow your dream so that we both don't have to be unhappy. I love you Kurt, more than anything, and I always will.

Yours forever,

Blaine Anderson

Kurt could see the blotches where Blaine had cried while writing this. And now that's all he wanted to do. He curled up into a ball and wept as it slowly sunk in that he would never again play with Blaine's curls, or hear him say "I love you", or kiss him, or see him smile.

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He was sweating all over his body while at the same time he was freezing. Blaine opened his eyes next to him.

"Kurt, you woke me up!" he said playfully to his boyfriend. Then he actually looked at Kurt.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. Kurt hadn't heard him. He just stared. He traced Blaine's face with his eyes, blinked, then started to silently weep, grateful that reality wasn't as monstrous as he had thought.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed pulling his arms around the boy.

"Tell me what's going on." he demanded. And Kurt did. Blaine listened carefully as Kurt recited the letter word for word.

"Oh Kurt don't cry. It's okay, everything's alright. I'm not going anywhere" he tried to reassure the boy whom was crying at his side.

"But you can't really say that. What if you do move?, What if something happens? I could never live without you!" Kurt said as the tears fell from his watery blue-green-gray eyes.

"Kurt that's not going to happen" Blaine said.

"How can you say that? What if, god forbid, in two years you get hit by a car while crossing the street or, what if y-" he was interrupted by Blaine's lips crashing into his. Blaine tasted like vanilla and sleep. It was a long passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that says "I've got you".

….


End file.
